U.S. Navy SEALs
The U.S. Navy's Sea, Air and Land (SEAL) Teams (commonly known as Navy SEALs) are the Special Operations Forces of the United States Navy. In this role, SEALs operate in a wide variety of circumstances, from direct combat, to reconnaissance, as well as counter-terrorism and hostage situations. The Navy SEALs originate from the Amphibious Scout and Raider School, established 1942, which trained demolitions specialists to make note of obstacles affecting beach landings and guide assault forces around them. This led to further training in underwater demolitions, and today they conduct a far wider variety of operations. The Navy SEALs are known to work in concert with other US military and intelligence groups such as USSOCOM and the CIA. There are currently 10 SEAL Teams deployed in various parts of the world. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare SEAL Team Six (now known as DEVGRU) is mentioned in the level Shock and Awe, where they assisted the Nuclear Emergency Support Team (NEST) in the failed attempt trying to disarm Al-Asad's nuclear device. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The Navy SEALs make at least one appearance in the campaign of Modern Warfare 2, in the level Of Their Own Accord, where they can be seen taking off from the Department of Commerce in a Little Bird helicopter. During the attack on the Russian forces around the World War II Memorial, the helicopters carrying the SEALs are shot down. Members of this unit also appeared in the levels The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday (the SEALs' motto) and The Gulag as a part of Task Force 141. In Modern Warfare 2, the Navy SEALs is also a playable faction in two multiplayer maps, Karachi and Sub Base. Weapons *M4A1 Carbine *SCAR-H *M9 *MP5k *M14 EBR *M240 *M1014 Multiplayer Quotes *"Take 'em down!" - Once a Multiplayer Match begins. *"UAV online." - When a UAV Recon is called in. *"Heads up, enemy UAV spotted!" - When an enemy UAV is in the air. *"Enemy AC-130 above!" - When an enemy AC-130 is in the air. *"Good job SEALs!" - When the SEALs win the match. *"Tango down." - Killed an enemy. *"Target Neutralized." - Killed an enemy with an explosive. *"Popping Smoke." - When throwing smoke. *"Frag out!"- When throwing a Frag grenade. *"Grenade!" - When an enemy grenade lands near by. *"Throwing a flashbang." - After throwing a flashbang. *"Flash out." - After throwing a flashbang. *"Tossin' stun grenade." - After throwing a stun. *"Planting Claymore" - After planting a Claymore. *"Throwing C4" - After throwing/planting C4. *"Changing Mag" - Reloading. *"Reloading" - Reloading. Trivia *Rapper/Actor Curtis "50 Cent" Jackson provides the voice acting for the Navy SEALs' multiplayer announcer. *Despite being an American Special Forces unit, in multiplayer some of the Navy SEALs wear British flag patches. This is due to the Navy SEALs character models being borrowed from Task Force 141 scuba divers, who are of both American and British nationality. * The SEALs in multiplayer mode are relatively quiet, whispering lines in a deep voice, never shouting at all, unless they or any enemy players throw a grenade. Sometimes in the mode, the character model for "Soap" MacTavish can be seen as another player. * The Navy SEALs are often recognized as one of the best naval Special Forces units in the world, mostly because of the heavy amounts of underwater training members of this unit go through. On top of this they have one of the longest training courses of all Special Operations Forces in the world. * "The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday" ''is the Navy SEALs' motto, it is the first sign you see when you enter the Basic Underwater Demolition/SEAL (BUD/S) Training compound in Coronado, California. * At times if you or a teammate kill an enemy, the character will say "Tango down," in a voice that sounds like Sgt. Roebuck * Though you still play the Navy SEALs in multiplayer, you do not play them anytime in the singleplayer campaign. They were originally going to be playable in the campaign, which inspired the mission ''The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday. * Although they are mentioned in Modern Warfare during the level "Shock and Awe", SEAL Team Six (ST-6) was actually dissolved in 1987. The operators of ST-6 then established the United States Naval Special Warfare Development Group, also known as DEVGRU. * It has become a joke online when the SEAL team loses a good percent of the team says "Shut up 50 cent". * The Navy SEALs multiplayer faction only appears in 2 maps, making it the least used faction in-game. Furthermore, why they are in the Karachi map is unknown, most likely there was a terrorist threat, or Infinity Ward just used them in it as an excuse to put in another faction without overusing the other two. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Armies